A Hypnotic Toy
by KawaiiKoriAnders13
Summary: Cyborg and Beastboy buy a new hypno-coin that is supposed to be able to hypnotize anybody. What happens when anybody is Robin, Starfire, and Raven?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Titans tower. Robin was reading the newspaper, Starfire was feeding Silky, Raven was reading a new book she had just bought, and Cyborg and Beastboy were... actually nobody knew what they were doing. Starfire noticed this and began to wonder where they were.

"Friends, where are Cyborg and Beastboy?"

"Don't worry Star" Robin said reassuringly "Their probably out trying to buy a new video game."

"You know, it's actually pretty quiet around here without dumb and dumber" Raven said, not looking up from her book.

Right on cue, Cyborg and Beastboy both came running to the main room yelling at the top of thier lungs.

"WE GOT IT!" CYBORG yelled happily.

"WE HAD TO WAIT IN LINE FOR 6 HOURS, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!" Beastboy yelled just as loudly.

"Oh well, it was good while it lasted."

Robin walked up to them "What are you guys so excited about?"

The two friends smiled at each other widely before bringing out the item they had purchased and showing it off to Robin "Low and behold, the hypno-coin 2000" Beastboy said happily as he pulled out a gold coin on a string "It can hypnotize anybody who looks in the center of it"

"Where'd you get it from, a comic book ad?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Girl, how did you know?" Cyborg asked her.

Raven didn't reply after that.

"Well it is time is the show started" Beast Boy said as he put on a hat fortune tellers usually wear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dudes and dudettes "Beast Boy said in a dramatic voice "It is time for BeastBoy and Cyborg hypno show!"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven just sat there politely.

"If you may Cyborg"

"Of course Beastboy" Cyborg then gave Beastboy the gold coin.

Beastboy began swinging the gold coin back and forth in front of the three sitting titans.

"You are getting sleepy"

Starfire and Robin looked at each other while Raven just looked bored out of her mind.

"I said you are getting sleepy" Beastboy said once again. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Well this was a big waste of my time" Raven said as she began to get up.

"This was very dorky, correct?" Starfire asked as she walked towards Raven.

"Sorry to tell you this guys, but that was a waste of time and money" Robin got up and immediately went to his room.

"Man I thought you said this was going to work" Cyborg scolded Beastboy.

"I didn't say it, the comic book add did" Beastboy said defensively. Beastboy sent the gold coin back to the comic book company to get a refund. Three days later Beastboy didn't get a refund, but instead got another gold coin with a golden eye on it. The green changeling examined his new coin.

"Dude" Beastboy said happily "Upgrade"

Beastboy immediately rushed to show the new gold coin to Cyborg.

"Man I thought you said you were going to return that thing" Cyborg said accusingly.

"I know dude but look at how awesome it looks" Beastboy then thought of an idea "Besides, we should see if this will work on Robin, Star, and Raven"

Cyborg thought about it for a moment "Alright man, lets give this a shot"

*****  
Five seconds later Robin, Starfire, and Raven were once again sitting on the couch.

"What do you two idiots want this time?" asked Raven

"I believe they have purchased an item and they wish to demonstrate it for us" Starfire answered.

"Well you better make it quick" Robin said as he looked at the time "We have training in an hour"

"Don't worry about it Rob" Beastboy said as he put on a familiar hat "Dudes and dudettes, welcome back for the Beastboy and Cyborg hypno show!'

"Oh no, not this again" Raven said as she rubbed her temples.

Beastboy brought out the new gold coin and he started swinging it over his head back and forth "You are getting sleepy"

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were again, unaffected by this, but when the three teens looked at the eye in the middle of the coin, they found it was pretty hard to keep thier eyelids open and they began to yawn.

Cyborg and Beastboy were both surprised at this. Was the hypno-coin really working?

Beastboy just continued his show "You are getting very sleepy..."

Robin, Starfire, and Raven were all yawning when Beastboy said this.

"And... Sleep!"

As soon as Beastboy said this the three teens were under a trance and immediately fell asleep.

"Man what did you do?!" Cyborg asked Beastboy."

"All I did was follow the instructions!" Beastboy yelled defensively.

"Oh yeah sure" Cyborg said sarcastically "Just make sure they are back to normal, like that" Cyborg snapped his fingers after he said his last sentence, which seemed to snap Robin, Starfire and Raven out of thier trance.

"So when are you two idiots gong to start your little show" Raven said as if she was not just under a trance.

"Yes, I wish to see your demonstration" Starfire said happily.

Cyborg and Beastboy just stood there dumbfounded. Did that really just happen?

"Well, you two better get ready. It's almost time to start training." Robin walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go start training too" Raven walked put of the room with her book in her hands.

"And I as well friends" Starfire flew to catch up with Raven.

Cyborg and Beastboy were both still dumbfounded. They actually put thier friends in a trance.

"Dude, did that just happen?" Asked a confused Beastboy.

"Yeah, it did man" Cyborg said just as confused.

It took awhile for the two boys to process this, but then they realize is that use this hypno-coin to their advantage, and when Cyborg and Beastboy get ahold of things, lets just say there will be a lot of fun going around.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy and Cyborg were amazed at the fact that they could hypnotize their friends, but they has to make sure that the hypno-coin could work more than once. Question was, how we're they going to do that? Right on cue, the leader called out to the two friends.

"Hey guys" Robin called out to them "Training starts in 30 minutes."

Beastboy and Cyborg gave a look to each other, showing they had both came up with a plan.

"Yo Rob" Cyborg yelled back "Could you sit on the couch real quick."

"Uh... sure" Robin said confused.

Right at that moment, Starfire and Raven walked in.

"Why hello friends" Starfire said cheerfully "What is it we are doing?"

"Whatever it is, it better not be anything stupid." Raven said in her monotone.

"Of course it isn't" Beastboy said smirking "But would you girls sit on the couch real quick?"

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged thier shoulders. Within a few seconds they were both sitting on the couch.

"What do you idiots want?" Asked Raven.

"Glad you asked" Beastboy said as he pulled out a familiar gold coin and put on a ridiculous looking hat "We would like you to look into this coin"

"Not this again" Robin said as he face palmed.

"Please, have we not already done this process?" Asked a confused Starfire.

"Oh we have" answered Cyborg "But we just want to test it out one more time"

"Fine" said Robin "But after you do that we are going straight to training"

"Alright" Beastboy then began swinging the gold coin back and forth in front of the three titans once again "You are getting sleepy"

Just as the two boys expected, Robin, Starfire, and Raven's eyes began to droop (Robin's behind his mask) as they started yawning.

"You are getting very sleepy" Beastboy and Cyborg then nodded to each other as Beastboy said the final words "And... sleep!"

With those words the three yawning teens fell asleep, for they were put under a trance.

"Dude, they're doing it again" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg.

"I know man"

"What should we do" the green changeling asked his robotic friend.

"Hmmm..." Cyborg began to think "Y'know, I don't really feel like training today."

"Yeah, your right!" Beastboy then turned back to Robin, Starfire, and Raven "You will all cancel training and give us the day off."

He waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Uh dude" Cyborg tapped Beastboy's shoulder "Your supposed to snap your fingers."

"Oh yeah" as soon as the green boy snapped his fingers, the three sleeping titans woke up as if nothing had happened.

"What is happening?" Starfire asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh nothing." Beastboy then looked at Robin "Hey Rob, we were going to train today?"

It took Robin a few seconds to answer "Huh? Oh, lets train another day, today you have the day off."

Beastboy and Cyborg were amazed at what he just said.

"Are y'all Serious?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, you guys deserve it."

Beastboy and Cyborg were in awe. Did Robin actually just say that? Thier thoughts were interrupted when Starfire and Raven started speaking.

"Hey Star, would you like to come to my room to meditate."

"Why of course Raven." And with that, the two girls went to Raven's room to meditate.

"I gotta organize some files in my room anyway." Robin said as he walked to his room.

Beastboy and Cyborg weren't listening, they were already coming up with plans to put thier new hypno-coin to good use, but as the old saying goes, good things always come with a price.

 **Hey guys, what's up. I hope you all like my new story. I would like to thank _FeedMeFanfiction, cruciferous, ar1992, My Name Is Oliver Queen, and mrdbznarutofan_ for taking time to read and review. And Review what you guys think I should have Cyborg and Beastboy make Robin, Starfire, and Raven do. STAY KAWAII.**


End file.
